


An Alternative Approach

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a little intimidated by the size of Erik's cock... it's not like he's done this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alternative Approach

**Author's Note:**

> For xmen_firstkink: _Erik is Charles' first when it comes to gay sex. So imagine him seeing Erik's massive erect penis for the first time. He'll probably say, "There's no way that's fitting inside of me."_
> 
> _Good thing Erik knows other things to do with reproductive organs than shoving them into people._
> 
> Apparently in my brain that means "write more frottage fic"! So this happened. ^_^

Charles is not the first man to stop mid-sentence when Erik's clothes come off. And the way Charles's eyes widen _is_ flattering.

But then Charles says, "This isn't going to work," and Erik sighs, stripping his jeans the rest of the way off. It was going so _well_ , before.

"Here," Erik murmurs, pulling Charles back down on the bed. Charles's trousers are still tangled around his ankles, and Erik helps Charles kick them off. He draws Charles on top of him, and that's better-- Charles looks at him with a smile, sliding one leg between Erik's, pressing his thigh against Erik's cock--

\--and then suddenly it's not going well after all. Charles bites his lip and glances down between them.

"Erik," he says, "I really haven't ever-- not with anything more than fingers," he says. "My _own_ ," he clarifies, bringing up his hand, looking at the fingers in question; as Erik watches, he puts two of them together and twists them back and forth. "And not very far; it was awkward. As for you..." He nods down the bed, not that Erik really needs the hint at what he means. "I don't think I can stretch that far the first time trying..."

"You don't have to _stretch_ at all," Erik says. He skims his fingertips up and down the center of Charles's back, scratching gently at the small of it. "We can do it like this."

"It," Charles repeats, brow furrowing in confusion. But then Erik's rocking up, gently, hips moving, thigh working between Charles's legs, and Charles shivers and thrusts against him, his cock rubbing into the crease of Erik's hip. "Oh," he whispers. "Oh, _yes_..."

«This and more,» Erik promises. One of his hands comes up, trails over Charles's shoulder, up and across his neck. Erik brushes his fingertips against Charles's lips, and Charles kisses them, but when Erik presses his fingers _past_ Charles's lips, Charles understands immediately, opening his mouth, sucking Erik's fingers inside. «There, that's something else. Lick me.»

«I haven't done this, either,» Charles admits, but he takes to it like a natural, swirling his tongue around Erik's fingers, licking and sucking them, holding them still with gentle pressure from his teeth and rubbing his tongue back and forth against his fingertips. «But I _want_ to. If I can even do _that_. God, there's so _much_ of you.» His thoughts jangle with delight even as the hint of intimidation rolls around in the forefront of his mind. He presses down a little harder with his thigh; Erik uses his free hand to squeeze Charles's ass and drag him down, getting some firmer pressure against his cock.

«It doesn't have to be all of it, not the first time, not all at once,» Erik thinks, but now that Charles is licking his fingers and rubbing up against his hip and giving his cock a nice press-and-ease-up rhythm, Erik's having some trouble remembering _why_ it shouldn't be all at once. «God, your hand, I want your hand, your mouth on me, I could roll you over and spend myself between your thighs, I want _everything_.»

Charles draws his mouth away from Erik's fingers and laughs. «I like this,» he admits, curving his hands underneath Erik's shoulders, starting to thrust in earnest now. Every time his hips move, his cock glides along Erik's thigh; every time he pushes forward, his thigh drags along Erik's cock. «We could... _I_ could get off just like this... would you like that, should we do that...?»

«Yes,» Erik's mind sings out, «yes, just like that, let's... yes...»

«You've done this before,» Charles points out-- Erik can feel Charles sifting through the memories. He suspects he can only _feel_ that because Charles wants him to; he doesn't think Charles would be so careless, even right now. He wants Erik to have some warning, some ability to push him away. At the very least, Erik could ask Charles to stop.

Not this time. «I've done it,» Erik confirms, turning his head, catching one of Charles's hands and pressing Charles's fingertips against his temple. «And?»

«And you know how to make it good. Show me...?»

Charles eases his weight off Erik's body, lets Erik roll them over so Erik's the one on top, thrusting against Charles's hip; Charles is the one below him, hands resting lightly on Erik's ass, cock hard under Erik's thigh. Erik shudders, letting himself have a long, slow thrust, just to feel how good it is to be rubbing up against Charles's bare skin.

«More,» Charles thinks, pleading, and Erik gives it to him. When Charles was on top, his rhythm was rough, unpracticed, but Erik has more experience, and he manages to find the right place, the right motion, enough pressure to make them both groan. As soon as he settles into it, he bends his head down and kisses Charles, matching the thrusts of his tongue to the thrusts of his body.

«Oh... oh, that's cheating,» Charles sends, hands moving up and down on Erik's ass. «You can't, how can you kiss like that while you're making love to me like this, it's unfair, I'm never going to last, I can't-- I _can't_ , don't stop, don't ever stop, please, just keep going, Erik, _Erik_ \--»

Whether he means to or not, Charles is giving Erik more than just words-- he's offering up the sensations as he feels them, the giddy exhilaration of being trapped under Erik's slim frame, the eagerness and anticipation he's been feeling for _so long_ , finally touching bare skin against bare skin, the insistent pressure of Erik's thigh against his cock... all of it swirls together in a rush of pleasure, and just as Charles tenses beneath Erik, his hands tightening on Erik's ass, Erik's coming too-- he buries his groan against Charles's mouth and thrusts down _hard_.

He keeps thrusting even once he's done, slicking Charles's hip with his seed and gasping out Charles's name against his lips. Charles moans, his own cock sliding easily against Erik's thigh now, softening as Charles shakes and shudders and clutches Erik tightly against him.

Erik shifts a little once they've both calmed down; he tilts his head up, kisses Charles's forehead as he strokes Charles's hair. "There," he murmurs. "See?"

"I can't see _anything_ , I'm _cross-eyed_ , I've gone _blind_ ," Charles groans. "What am I supposed to see?"

"The first of any number of ways we're going to make love," Erik says. He runs his fingertips down Charles's cheek. "Maybe I'll fuck you someday, maybe not. But that was _one_ way." He grins. "Maybe after we clean up and have some dinner I'll show you another."

"Maybe I'll get the hang of it and show you a few myself," Charles throws back, beaming up at him. "Go on, roll over. I'm starved."

_-end-_


End file.
